


She’ll Catch you

by beingonstageismagic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Role Reversal, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingonstageismagic/pseuds/beingonstageismagic
Summary: “She’ll catch you, she'll see the way you look at her when she's not looking at you."Sherlock’s new habit of staring at Molly Hooper seemed innocent at first, until John realised that one day, she would see him looking at her like that. Will she catch him? And how would Sherlock react if she does?





	She’ll Catch you

John Watson shook his head at his best friend, who was once again sat staring, starry-eyed, at Molly Hooper as she muttered to herself whilst filing through some paperwork. The look on his face was filled with so much admiration that John thought he might burst into tears. He sighed.

"She'll catch you one day, you know."

Sherlock didn't take his eyes off the pathologist.

"What?"

"She'll catch you, she'll see the way you look at her when she's not looking at you."

"She always sees me."

"Trust me, Sherlock. If she saw you looking at her like that, she'd tell you to get your head out of your arse and tell her how you feel already."

"No, John. Those are your words."

"They still stand."

"Yes, whatever."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Her eyes lit up as she laughed, her nose creased and her smile filled her face so utterly that there was no mistaking her happiness. Her skin was bright and the sun sparkled against her cheeks. Her eyes moved from the face of Rosamund Mary Watson to John. The toddler had just blown a raspberry in response to John's question of 'you do love me, don't you, Rosie?', voiced after Molly had been the only one able to feed her her cake.

"Well, I think that answers that question."

John's joke made her laugh again and the sound was like an unsung symphony to Sherlock's ears. A sound so glorious, he had to hear it again. He didn't want to go a day without hearing it. That expel of pure joy and bliss coming from her tiny self, somehow managing to instil the same feelings in everyone else around her.

He blinked as John nudged his ribs and shook his head slightly, before a roll of his eyes and a small sigh escaped him. Sherlock just ignored him and focused again on Molly, as she fed Rosie some more cake.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She looked stunning as she fiddled with the ends of her ponytail, absolutely lost in concentration. Sherlock could practically see her mind working as she examined what was in front of her, it was some sort of experiment she had been working on when he came in two hours ago, and she was still completely absorbed in it.

He told himself he'd come to Barts to get some experiments done himself, but he knew he was just there to admire Molly. After months of nudges and scolds from John, Sherlock now understood that his friend was right, he did have quite the crush on Molly Hooper. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she worked, the way she thought. He liked all of her. Heck, he might even love all of her, but he didn't want to overwhelm himself with such thoughts now. He just wanted to be near her, to see her in deep thought and to be a witness to those eureka moments he knew were bound to happen some time soon.

After a while of pretending he was working at his microscope, he stood, walked over to her desk and pulled out a stool to sit near her.

"Anything I can help you with, Molly?"

"Actually, Sherlock, I think I've just about figured it out. Thank you though. I just need to add one more thing and I'll be done."

She rose from her seat and moved over to the supply cupboard, opened the door and searched for the chemical she needed. As she did so, Sherlock's face morphed once again into the face of pure admiration. His eyes took a moment to scan over the genius experiment she was working on, and the complexity was enough to impress Sherlock even more. The brain of this tiny woman was really one to match his own. He looked up once again at Molly in the cupboard, letting everything else in the world wash away, and seeing only Molly. He couldn't hear, he couldn't smell, he could only focus on the wonder that was his friend, unfortunately, only his friend. He sighed. He most definitely loved this woman.

"Sherlock, you okay?" Molly still had her back to him, but got no response. She brushed it off as Sherlock just being Sherlock and continued to look for the last thing she needed, which, apparently, had been moved to the deep dark depths of the unused shelves, probably by an unsure intern, so she couldn't blame them. She just took the chance to get a breather from Sherlock.

He was being awfully weird at the moment, but she couldn't quite figure out why. Whenever they were all together John would always whisper something to him or nudge him in the side, or cough awfully loudly. And it always brought Molly's attention back to the boys, but she could never see anything wrong. However, she always had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, constantly, whenever she wasn't fully paying attention to John or Sherlock, but when she looked up to check, nobody ever was. It had been a funny couple of months if she was honest with herself. This feeling of being watched, Sherlock's odd and wistful sighs, John's elbowing and coughing at Sherlock. It was weird. Very weird.

She had finally put her hand on what she needed when she heard Sherlock sigh again.

"Molly Hooper, you never cease to amaze me."

"Sorry, Sherlock?"

She turned after shutting the cupboard up and what she saw stopped her heart. Sherlock was staring at her, his head propped up on his arm as he leant on the counter top. His whole face was a mess of what seemed to be admiration and .. love? Molly shook her head and closed her eyes, just in case she was imagining it, but when she opened them, there he was, staring. His eyes were looking at her with such great intensity, she thought he could drill a hole in her head if he really tried. His mouth was set in a closed lip smile, one she recognised as true and genuine, almost child like. He looked like a character in a film, at that specific moment when the love interest is looking away and their partner used the opportunity to stare and appreciate. Only she wasn't looking away, and she wasn't the love interest. Obviously. Because Sherlock doesn't have feelings, so she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Sherlock?" She asked again. He blinked.

The world started up again as he did. Molly Hooper was looking right at him, staring, confusion and hesitation in her eyes, but hope in her heart, he could see it. It floated across her face. It was the same look she got when she was hoping an experiment would work out, but specifically when it was barely an experiment anymore because she knew she had the evidence to back it up.

Shit.

He must have said it out loud.

John was right.

She had caught him.

He took a deep breath and rose from the stool, taking steps towards Molly and noticing that she seemed routed to the spot. He reached her and sighed, Molly just continued to stare up at him. The confusion had dissipated but what remained was a mixture of hope and fear scribbled across her features. He reached up his hand and stroked the side of her face with his large hand, which Molly subconsciously leant into slightly. He made sure to keep his eyes on hers as he slowly lowered his face to hers, their foreheads were touching when he whispered,

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

And then he put his lips on hers and kissed her.

A million questions had flown through Molly's head as he had lowered his face towards her, a million more had appeared as she'd felt his breath on her face as he spoke.

All questions disappeared when he kissed her.

And oh, did he kiss her. She'd never been kissed like it, it was soft and yet passionate. Tender and caring, yet desperate and intense. It was long and breathtaking, but yet, when he pulled away, she wanted so much more.

"Molly." He sighed her name.

"Sherlock, what-"

He shook his head and brought his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb across her lips to silence her.

"Molly Hooper. I am completely unworthy of you, I know that. But that doesn't mean I don't want you. I've come to the conclusion that I've wanted you for a very long time, I've just been too much of an idiot to see it. You see, Molly, you light up my dark world. You bring me hope and joy when I think there is none. You've saved my life many times, too many for me to count. And now my life is worth nothing if you are not in it. I need you, Molly. I need you to be the sun at the end of the dark tunnel, the star in the black night. I need you to help me and hold me. And I want to do the same for you. I want to thank you for being who you are, and for everything you have given me. And I stand here giving you my heart and my soul, for it has always belonged to you, Molly, always."

Molly had tears rolling down her face as she grabbed Sherlock's shirt in her fists and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him again. Their tears merged as they sealed the moment, and the pair sighed as they separated.

"You have mine too, Sherlock. Always."

They smiled at each other and Sherlock grabbed what she'd retrieved from the cupboard from where she'd unsteadily placed it on the counter when he'd walked over.

"Perfect. Now, what do you say we finish up that experiment of yours?"

He took her hand and they did exactly that, stealing kisses every so often. Sherlock never taking his hand from her, whether it was in her shoulder, her back, her hip, it was always there. He'd spent too long without his pathologist, and he wouldn't lose another moment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They were walking back to Molly's flat, hand in hand, when the situation finally hit Molly like a hammer to the head. She wanted to stop, to drop his hand and run, but she also never wanted to let go of that hand ever again. So she didn't, and she faced this situation head first.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where did it all come from?"

"Ahh, well, to be honest with you, Molls, I don't really know. One day, I just looked at you, really looked at you and I found I couldn't stop. You amaze me, Molly. Your beauty is so unique to yourself and your kindness is deterred by nothing, not even continued abuse from me. Which I will be forever sorry for. I finally saw you the way you see me, and truly, Molly, you are a spectacle. I was just too much of an idiot to see it before."

"You weren't an idiot."

"On the contrary, Molly, I believe-"

"No," he stopped talking and looked down to her soft velvet eyes, "you weren't an idiot. You were just scared. That's all."

"I-" Sherlock thought about it for a moment, before realising she was undeniably right, he was scared. He'd never embarked on anything like this before, in fact he'd spent his entire life avoiding situations such as this. He chuckled slightly, "Molly Hooper, you really do see me."

She smiled, and they walked in silence for a bit.

"Actually, I'm surprised you didn't catch me earlier."

"What?"

"Well, you see, I may have fallen into a habit of staring at you-"

"Thank God!" Molly half laughed, half sighed the exclamation.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, well, I thought I was just imagining it, the feeling that someone was watching me."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. But yes, this habit of mine became more and more frequent when we were together. John would warn me that you would catch me one day, looking at you the way I did, the way I will continue to do, but I told him you always saw me."

"Trust me, Sherlock, if I saw you looking at me like that before today, and if you hadn't have reacted the way you did, I would have told you to get your head out of your arse and tell me how you feel."

Sherlock paled before throwing his bead back in belly laughter, a sound Molly wasn't sure she'd heard before, but she definitely wanted to hear it again.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's just that's exactly what John said you'd say."

She laughed too at that point before pulling her keys out of her bag as they walked up the steps to her flat. She stood awkwardly unlocking the door, thinking intensely about how tonight would end before realising Sherlock would probably just go home and she'd have to wait a while whilst he became accustomed to this new relationship, or whatever it was.

She opened her door and stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek before heading into her flat, thanking him and making to close the door.

His hand shot out and his flattened palm stopped the wooden door from reaching the frame.

"Molly Hooper, if you think I am just going to go home after finding out what it's like to be kissed and held by the woman I love, you are sorely mistaken."

She paled as Sherlock moved into the flat, closing the door behind him. Her distress must have been evident because his expression changed from one of humour to one of deep concern.

"Molly? What's wrong?"

"You- you love me?" She knew he probably thought that she'd gathered that from everything he'd said in the morgue, and she sort of had, she was just hesitant to believe it. And to hear him say it, so casually, it shocked her.

He swallowed, realising the gravity of what he'd said, and also that the way in which he'd said it was probably not the best, but still his Molly was standing, listening and believing him. And that was what truly mattered.

"Yes, I believe I do." He drew her close to him and kissed her tenderly, before pulling away and wrapping her in his arms, holding her as tight as possible. He lowered his lips to her ear and kissed her hair, "I love you, Molly Hooper, with everything I am."

Molly felt as though she could fly away in that moment. It was everything she'd ever dreamt of and more. Sherlock Holmes did love her. She squeezed him even tighter.

"I love you too."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while longer before Molly pulled back to look at him, her eyes were narrowed but a smirk covered the bottom half of her face with mischief.

"You better not be taking the piss or lying right now, Sherlock."

He looked down at her and saw she mostly already knew he wasn't, but he didn't miss the speck of fear dancing around her left eye, a spark of disbelief, which he dispelled as fast as possible.

"I promise you, Molly. My love for you is nothing but the truth. I mean it."

He kissed her again and felt her smile beneath his lips, a smile he returned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this cutesy little fic!! Xx


End file.
